Servant of Evil
Esta cancion trata de unos gemelos que fueron separados, uno de ellos se convirtio en princesa (Rin) del pais, y el otro su sirviente (Len). Len quiere proteger a su hermana y cumplir sus deseos a toda costa, y lo hara sin importar las consecuencias. Cuando Len visitaba el pais vecino vio a una chica de verde (Miku) que pasaba por ahí, se enamoro de ella al instante, pero Rin queria destruirla. Len cumplio el deseo de Rin aunque esto haya significado matar a la mujer que habia amado. Cuando el pais estaba por ser invadido Len y Rin intercambiaron lugar para salvarla a ella, asi Rin escapa y Len queda como la princesa, tomando su destino y su final. Letra en Kanji . 君は王女　僕は召使 運命分かつ　哀れな双子 君を守る　その為ならば 僕は悪にだってなってやる 期待の中僕らは生まれた 祝福するは教会の鐘 大人たちの勝手な都合で 僕らの未来は二つに裂けた たとえ世界の全てが 君の敵になろうとも 僕が君を守るから 君はそこで笑っていて 君は王女　僕は召使 運命分かつ　哀れな双子 君を守る　その為ならば 僕は悪にだってなってやる 隣の国へ出かけたときに 街で見かけた緑のあの娘 その優しげな声と笑顔に 一目で僕は恋に落ちました だけど王女があの娘のこと 消してほしいと願うなら 僕はそれに応えよう どうして？涙が止まらない 君は王女　僕は召使 運命分かつ　狂おしき双子 「今日のおやつはブリオッシュだよ」 君は笑う　無邪気に笑う もうすぐこの国は終わるだろう 怒れる国民たちの手で これが報いだというのならば 僕はあえて　それに逆らおう 「ほら僕の服を貸してあげる」 「これを着てすぐお逃げなさい」 「大丈夫僕らは双子だよ」 「きっとだれにもわからないさ」 僕は王女　君は逃亡者 運命分かつ　悲しき双子 君を悪だというのならば 僕だって同じ　血が流れてる むかしむかしあるところに 悪逆非道の王国の 頂点に君臨してた とても可愛い僕の姉弟 たとえ世界の全てが　(ついにその時はやってきて) 君の敵になろうとも　(終わりを告げる鐘が鳴る) 僕が君を守るから　(民衆などには目もくれず) 君はどこかで笑っていて　(君は私の口癖を言う) 君は王女　僕は召使 運命分かつ　哀れな双子 君を守る　その為ならば 僕は悪にだってなってやる もしも生まれ変われるならば その時はまた遊んでね Letra en Romaji __NOEDITSECTION__ . Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa Tatoe sekai no subete ga Kimi no teki ni narou tomo Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara Kimi wa soko de waratteite Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru Tonari no kuni e dekaketa tokini Machi de mikaketa midori no ano ko Sono yasashige na koe to egao ni Hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto Keshite hoshii to negau nara Boku wa sore ni kotae you Doushite? Namida ga tomaranai Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago "Kyou no oyatsu wa BURIOSSHU dayo" Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau Mousugu kono kuni wa owaru darou Ikareru kokumintachi no te de Kore ga mukui dato iu no naraba Boku wa aete sore ni sakaraou Hora boku no fuku wo kashite ageru" "Kore wo kite sugu onige nasai" "Daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo" "Kitto darenimo wakaranaisa" Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubousha Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago Kimi wo aku dato iu no naraba Boku datte onaji chi ga nagareteru Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni Akugyaku hidou no oukoku no Chouten ni kunrin shiteta Totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai Tatoe sekai no subete ga Kimi no teki ni narou tomo Boku ga kimi wo mamoru kara Kimi wa dokoka de waratteite Kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai Unmei wakatsu aware na futago Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba Boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru Moshi mo umare kawareru naraba Sono toki wa mata asonde ne Letra en Español . Tu eres la princesa yo soy el sirviente Destino dividido Gemelos lamentables. Para poder protegerte y verte reir me llegue a convertir yo en el malvado Como se esperaba nosotros nacimos con la bendicion de las campanas de la iglesia Solo por el egoísmo de los adultos Nuestro futuro fue dividido en dos. El mundo tiene guardadas sorpresas Y se convirtio en nuestro enemigo. Yo quiero protegerte para que vuelva esa sonrisa que me hace tan feliz. Tu eres la princesa yo soy tu sirviente Destino dividido Gemelos lamentables. Para poder protegerte de todo el mundo me llegue a convertir yo en el malvado. Cuando me encamine hasta el pais vecino vi. a esa chica de verde que pasaba por alli. Su voz y su sonrisa me asian tan feliz que me enamore a primera vista de ella. Pero la princesa queria que esa chica desapareciera de este mundo. Yo lo cumplire y asi descansara, pero... ¿¡Por que esto me hace tan infeliz!? Tu eres la princesa, yo soy tu sirviente destino dividido guiados por el dolor. Para hoy tenemos flan de merienda oh, tu sonrisa, una caricia inocente. Pronto este pais sera derrumbado por mano de los ciudadanos enfadados. Si esto es lo que merecemos los dos No debes preocupar culpa tuya no sera. Voy a prestarte ahora mi ropa Pontela, ya escapa de aquí. Estara bien, nosotros somos gemelos no se van a dar cuenta, solo escapa. Yo soy la princesa, tu eres la fugitiva destino dividio gemelos tan tristes. Si tu eres malvada no importara yo tengo tu sangre corriendome por mis venas, Hace muchos, años atras muy lejos de aca existio un reino de la mala humanidad. Y alli reinaba, la sonrisa de Mi muy querida y preciosa hermana. Incluso si todo el mundo fin y al cabo la hora de muerte llego se convierte en nuestro enemigo campanas anuncian aquel su acabo Quiero protegerte Para que vuelva sin dirigir la mirada al publico sonrisa esa sonrisa que me hace tan feliz hablas mi línea sin temor Tu eres la princesa, yo soy tu sirviente Destino dividido Gemelos lamentables. Para poder protegerte de todo mal me llegué a convertir yo en el malvado. Si alguna vez vuelvo yo a nacer quiero que juegues conmigo otra vez. Letra en Inglés . You're the queen, and I'm your servant. We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. I'm willing to become evil for you, if only so that I could protect you. We were born into the world carrying others' expectations, and blessed by the sound of the church's bells. By the adults' own convenient arrangement, our future was split into two. Even if the entire world should become your enemy, I will always protect you, so you just be yourself and smile. You're the queen, and I'm your servant. We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. I'm willing to become evil for you, if only so that I could protect you. When I went out to our neighboring nation, I saw a girl of green in a town. Because of her gentle voice and tender smile, I fell in love with her at first sight. However, your highness the queen wish the girl be erased from the world, so I shall fulfill your wish. But just why do my tears keep falling? You're the queen, and I'm your servant. We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate. "Today's snack will be brioche." You happily smile, with such innocence. Very soon this kingdom will end at the hands of the enraged people. If this is what they call "retribution", then let me take upon myself to defy it. "Here, I'll lend you my clothes." "Wear them and immediately start escaping." "It's fine. We're twins after all." "Nobody will be able to tell the difference." I'm now the queen, and you're the fugitive. We're a lamentable pair of twins separated by our fate. If they must call you evil, then, alas, I am too, for we share the same blood. Once upon a time, there was a queen, my cute sibling, who used to reign at the top of a savage and ruthless kingdom. Even if the entire world (Finally, the time has come,) should become your enemy, (as the bell's sound signals the end.) I will always protect you, (Not even bothering to look at the crowd) so you just be happy somewhere else. (you utter my favorite phrase.) You're the queen, and I'm your servant. We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate. I'm willing to become evil for you, if only so that I could protect you. If we could be reborn in our next life, then please play with me again. Galería de Impagenes 379958_272027659516333_100001273037077_852395_245068521_n.jpg lenxrin.blogspot.com - 04.jpg lenxrin.blogspot.com - 10.jpg lenxrin.blogspot.com - 18.jpg Categoría:Akuno-P Categoría:Kagamine Len Categoría:Historia del Mal Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:Ingles Categoría:The Evillious Chronicles Categoría:2008 Categoría:Salón de la Fama